


For The Girls (Ministry Women, Part 4)

by flickawhip



Series: Ministry Women - Carlisle's School Troubles. [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Carl finishes his work with the Ministry women.RP Fic.





	For The Girls (Ministry Women, Part 4)

Carl stood outside of the school waiting. He knew the last of the four Ministry investigators was coming out soon and she had asked to meet him. This last one a Ms Caroline Morston, was the one who, aside from Beth Silver, before he and she had become lovers, who had worried him. She was a Child Protection officer, she had the power to have the girls, his girls who he loved and protected, taken away and put into care. She had declined all of Beth, Porsche and Hillary's invites to join them for meetings with Carl. She had carried out her side of the investigation solo she had been interviewing the students and some of the parents and only now at the tail end of her investigation had she, She, requested to meet with Carl. After school hours and in the common area at the back of the school. Carl was nervous he was almost certain this woman had found him out...or she thought she had, she may have found out he was having sex with the girls, but not the real reason for it. He took a deep breath as the school doors opened and Ms Morston came out and walked towards him.

"Ms. Morston..."

He said in a professional tone of voice.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same Mr. Cullen..."

Carl raised an eyebrow.

"Well I know which girls’ parents you've been talking to."

He said. 

"Oh really?"

"The Lanes step-father, The father of Lily Truscot, The father of Tia Rollins."

He listed them off.

"I also know You've also spoken to some of the girls such as Cindee and Mindie Lane, Jenifer Island, Whisper Fox, Tia Cullen nee Rollins and you've tired to find Rachel Berry and Becky Watson and a few others and just so you know because she wanted you to know it was her. It was Tia who told me, and yes she defied your instructions to keep confidentiality it was her who alerted me to the fact you were interviewing the girls after you came to talk to her and also after the girls all came to her to let her know about you. Oh and by the way your welcome for saving your life because Tia is very protective of her little sisters and she wanted to rip your throat out after a number of them turned up in tears at her door after you talked to them and only myself and my wife Esme managed to talk her down from hunting you down. So now you know what I know...what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Carl said with a smile. 

"Why exactly did you choose to take those exact children?"

The question was still very quiet and calm, even if Caroline had paled a little. Carl smiled softly.

"Want a full complete explanation or the cliff notes version?"

He said.

"I'll pre-warn you either version is not going to put your particular line of work in a favourable light."

"Then you choose... but I must know."

Carl nodded.

"I'll not deny that in some cases it was simply the case that the girl was... what you might call a "good time girl" and I do have Ephebophile leanings."

Carl said.

"And in the cases of Becky Watson, Whisper Fox & Martina Cooper....that's a family matter between us Cullen's we have our own views on such matters hence the reason you haven't been able to find them. They have chosen to not talk to you and remain in our house. Now as for the rest of the girls though. I choose them or they sort me out because they needed my help and protection hence why all of them were adopted by me and my wife Esme. They all came from damaged backgrounds broken homes, were social outcasts on the verge of doing something very permanent...escaping sexual abuse. Tia for example is lucky she made it to 16 a virgin and had her v-card to offer to me.... both her dad and step-dad would have liked to have taken it from her long before she turned 16. These girls could find no help in the official channels they were the ones who fell through the cracks and were missed. Just sad statistics of the ones you couldn't save... You as in meaning Social services Caroline not you as in you personally.”

He explained sympathetically.

"So I took them under mine and Esme's protection and yes there was a sexual element to it again I'm an Ephebophile so was attracted to them all...however it was not my primary motive I've also helped girls who were lesbians and even when there was a sexual element it was always in a healing, therapeutic form never exploitative. I love them all and would never treat them in such a callous shallow manner. And as I'm sure you've seen from the one's you have talked to none of them have been harmed by it a lot of them like Tia and Rachel are now fully functioning successful girls when once they were on the fast track to misery, wasted lives and an early grave. Others like Lily are still on the mend but are getting better with every passing day..."

Carl finished and looked at Caroline.

"So....that's why...now it’s up to you...what their future is... and what happens here and now between us."

"Well, Mr. Cullen I must say I was quite surprised to find such a strong love for you in every single girl I spoke to... not least young Tia, who seems quite a lot better than she was when we attempted to help her."

Caroline paused, then spoke quietly. 

"I'm not planning to report anything you have told me beyond that the girls were abused before you... helped them."

Carl smiled.

"No mention I hope of what form that help takes..."

"Not likely, I don't need to get the girls fired now... do I?"

Carl smiled.

"Thank you."

He moved a little closer to her.

"So... Caroline."

He said softly and ghosting a stroke over her left arm.

"What happens now?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean here and now.... between us."

Carl said softly. 

"What would you like to happen?"

Carl smiled and gently laid a hand on Caroline's hip.

"It’s not about what I would like to happen...it’s about if you would like it to happen."

He said softly. 

"I'm not sure I know..."

Carl smiled and softly and gently he kissed her. Caroline stiffened for a moment, then softened into the kiss. Carl murred softly and one of his hands began to slowly and gently hitch Caroline's skirt upwards. Caroline murred and let him. Carl murred and gently slid a hand under her skirt and felt her ass through her knickers. Caroline murred again. 

"Do you know what you want now?"

Carl asked softly. 

"Mmm, if you mean you... yes."

Carl smiled.

"Here or the backseat of your car?"

"Here is probably a little more... secluded."

Carl purred.

"Then get undressed for me and choose the patch of grass you want to flatten."

Caroline paused, then did so, a little nervously. Carl smiled softly.

"Why so nervous?"

He asked.

"You spoke to the girls...surely they told you about me and my sexual skills."

"It's... been a long time."

Carl smiled.

"I'll be gentle."

He said as he began to undress himself. 

"Alright."

Caroline murmured. Carl smiled and got down to his boxer shorts.

"And don't worry sweet kitty..."

He purred softly.

"Your scars don't detract from just how sexy you are."

Caroline blushed, but smiled. Carl smiled and removed his boxer shorts and Caroline got her first good look at his package...even though the girls had hinted at it none had been prepared to be specific as to length or girth...and now here it was on full view to her. Caroline had remained silent, looking him over all the same. Carl smiled.

"Like something?"

"Yes."

Caroline admitted. Carl smiled and came towards her.

"What have you seen that you like?"

He murred as he knelt down over her. 

"You... namely your cock."

Carl smirked and took one of Carol's hands and placed it on his cock.

 

"What about it do you like?"

He purred. 

"The size?"

Carl smiled and stroked Carol's breasts.

"A size queen?"

He purred.

"A little bit."

Carl smiled.

"You'll be even more of a one after tussling with The De-Virginator...or The Pussy Wrecker...depending on which you prefer to call it."

He teased.

"The girls call it The De-Virginator and their Mothers call it The Pussy Wrecker."

"Promises, Promises Carl."

Carl smirked.

"No.."

He said as he began to push into her.

"Just a reasonable guess...since most of the girl’s mothers now complain after sleeping with me that they are left sexual frustrated by their husbands...because their cocks can't fill them up as much as me."

"Oh, what a shame."

Caroline drawled, a little teasingly, barely hiding her low moan even as she arched into him. Carl smiled and worked his way into her right up to the hilt before resting for a moment to get his breath back and let her adjust to him.

"Wow your as tight as a 16 year old."

He breathed. 

"Mmm, well, it has been a long time."

Carl smiled and stroked her face and then began to move in and out in a slow pace. Caroline moaned softly, arching into him a little. Carl groaned as he worked Carol's tight pussy.

"If only Beth Silver could see you now."

He teased softly in her ear. 

"Oh?"

Caroline asked softly, barely stopping a moan from following. Carl kissed her.

"She thinks you’re an ice maiden."

"She never actually seemed to care."

Caroline murmured. 

"Before now."

Carl smiled.

"Your Mobile has a camera option doesn't it?"

He purred.

"Why don't we take some naughty photos of what is happening between us and send them to her?"

"Not tonight."

Caroline murmured. 

"Just us for now."

Carl smiled.

"That sounds like you want this to be more than a one-time only."

He purred stroking her face and kissing her lovingly. 

"Because I do."

Carl smiled and kissed her as he came inside of her.

"Shall we go somewhere more...appropriate then? I know a nice little motel...good soft beds, no questions."

He murred.

"Well one question...on my part.... what is your report going to say about the girls and me?"

"Mr Cullen was not responsible for the girls needing him, and he did all he could to keep them safe, anything else is sheer fabrication."

She paused. 

"And yes, the motel sounds good."


End file.
